


not like this

by hurricanekid



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Melancholy, Other, we all know how this one ends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-31 02:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurricanekid/pseuds/hurricanekid
Summary: She never wanted to rule over a city of ashes. But that's the only kind Dragon Queens deserve.





	not like this

_Not like this_, Daenyers thought to herself.

All she had ever wanted, and it cost her everything.

The fire that ran through her veins was no better than the all the blood split.

The losses she had endured, the betrayals she had sustained… wasn’t she supposed to be stronger than this?

Her supposed kingdom was ashes, her people either burnt to a crisp or terrified into obedience.

When did she become someone who only inspired fear?

She was supposed to be the breaker of chains, but instead she had shackled herself to the same fate as her father. Looking at the broken shards of glass that had become the throne room, she saw the same glint in her eyes that had once inhabited her father’s.

So when Jon entered, she knew. Maybe it was pride that she thought she could read him better than anyone, even his siblings, but she knew that look in his eye.

He embraced her.

She closed her eyes.

_This will have to be enough_, she thinks.

The pain, the shock of it comes,

and then,

it is nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> for some reason, i'm still broken up about this. a small character study instead of reading a study for class.
> 
> [follow me on tumblr](http://hurricanekid.tumblr.com)


End file.
